To Have A Tea Party
To Have A Tea Party is a Wiggles song from the Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn album and the You Make Me Feel Like Dancing video. It's about what you are going to need if you are going to throw a tea party. Song Lyrics CHORUS (Tea, tea, rosy tea) Tea, tea for you and me (Party, party, it's a tea party) With tea and cakes and lots of friends (Tea, tea, rosy tea) Tea, tea for Dorothy To have a tea party (To have a tea party) We're going to need a teapot (We're going to need a teapot) To have a tea party (To have a tea party) We're going need something else To have a tea party (To have a tea party) We're going to need a teapot (We're going to need a teapot) To have a tea party (To have a tea party) We're going need something else CHORUS To have a tea party (To have a tea party) we're going to need tea cups (We're going to need tea cups) To have a tea party (To have a tea party) We're going to need something else, To have a tea party (To have a tea party) We're going to need sauces (We're going to need sauces) To have a tea party (To have a tea party) We're going to need something else (Tea, tea, rosy tea) Tea, tea for Dorothy To have a tea party (To have a tea party We're going to need tea spoons (We're going to need tea spoons) To have a tea party (To have a tea party) And that is all we need (And that is all we need) And that is all we need Song Credits Video Performances * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * Dial E For Emma! Album Appearances * Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * Dial E For Emma! Trivia * The Dial E For Emma! version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube Page on October 15th 2017. Goofs *The Wiggles are holding their cups and plates, but they have each other's colours. Sam had the purple one, Murray had the blue one, Anthony had the red one and Jeff had the yellow one. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Big Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Series 6 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Emma! songs Category:Dial E for Emma songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Female Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:YouTube Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Songs that have Goofs Category:Re-make songs